Bittersweet Miracle
by snuggle boo
Summary: Being a parent is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of your life, but not for Tadashi. He would never forget this day. [Gogo x Tadashi]


Slamming the hospital door open, Tadashi rushed through the hallway, nearly out of breathe. He had just gotten the call from Gogo a few hours ago, after 9 months of pregnancy her water finally broke. Although the timing couldn't be more wrong, because Tadashi was half way across Sanfransoyko working in his newly acquired robotics office. He was in the middle of a meeting when you rushed out of the meeting room without a word and drove to the hospital. Now he had finally reached the hospital completely disorientated and exhausted from all of the running. He had practiced so many times, told himself when this day came he would be calm, cool, and collected but all evidence to the contrary he wasn't.

Tadashi finally reached the front desk. "Where is a Leiko Hamada", asked Tadashi almost complete out of breathe. The nurse looked up from what she was working on, "umm room A12 but..."

"BUT WHAT?! I'm kind of in a hurry right now!"

"We'll sir you're in the wrong ward...unfortunately. You see that maternity ward is on the other side of the hos-". Before the nurse could even get the rest of the sentence out, Tadashi was sprinting through the hospital.

Tadashi finally saw it, A12! He opened the door and there was Leiko, sitting on a hospital bed, hands clenching the railings on her bed, and sweat trailing down her face. Tadashi rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand. "Oh thank god, Leiko are you okay?"

"Oh me? I'm doing just peachy!", Leiko responded through clenched teeth.

"I mean I knew you were in a meeting, but I didn't know you were going to take your sweet ti-". She was cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her face was distorted in pain and she clenched her hand, which was holding Tadashi's, as hard as she could. Tadashi put on a brave face and endured it; Leiko was in more pain than he was. When the pain finally passed Leiko released her grip on Tadashi's hand and let out an exhausted sign. Just then the doctor decided to speak up. "So I'm assuming you're a family member. Husband, brother, or...?"

"Husband", Tadashi replied, "so how far apart are her contractions?"

"20 minutes give or take, so it won't be much longer until she has to push."

Then Leiko interjected, "where are umma and appa?"

"I called them on my way over here, they said there on their way." Tadashi answered.

"Ok"

After a few more minutes of waiting and contractions, Leiko was finally in labor. "Ok Mrs. Hamada, I'm going to need you to push", the doctor instructed as her sat near the opening of her legs. Leiko did exactly as she was told; she pushed as hard as her already exhausted muscles would allow her to.

She breathed in and out heavily, and tightly grasped Tadashi's hand. After doing this for an hour, she felt completely drained.

"I-I don't... I don't think I can do this Dashi."

"What?"

"I don't think I have it in me...to...". At this point Leiko had utterly given up.

"But Leiko your doing so great already, just a couple more pushes and then we get another little Hamada who gets to call you mom, and we can both tell them just how much we love them. Although they won't get to get meet us if you give up here. Plus you are the Leiko 'Gogo' Hamada, you can do anything. Your one of the most determined people I know. Just a little more.", Tadashi cooed.

"Easy for you to say Dashi, you're not the one having to push." Leiko responded.

"No, but I am right here beside you, holding your hand." Tadashi replied as he continued to caress Leiko's hand. Leiko looked down at her hand and then back at Tadashi. She began to push again, and after a few more pushes the doctor announced ,"Ok, your crowning Mrs. Hamada. All we need is one more big push."

"Ok...", Leiko took a deep breath. She proceeded to push again and scream out , "ahhhhhhhh!"

Then a high pitched cry was heard. Both Tadashi and Leiko paused and looked up. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hamada, you have a beautiful baby girl." said the doctor as he handed the baby off to a nurse who then proceeded to cut umbilical cord, and was off the newborn. Afterward the nurse handed the infant to Leiko.

There she was, their little miracle. She had a small tuft of black hair on

her head , and her skin was somewhat red and blotchy even after she had been cleaned up. Regardless she looked perfect Tadashi and Leiko.

Leiko began cooing and rocking the newborn in her arms trying to calm her down. "Hey, what's up? My names Leiko, but you can call me mom. Hmm how does that sound?" The baby began to calm down a bit, and looked up at Leiko. Her eyes were shaped like Tadashi's, but she had Leiko's eye color.

Tadashi motioned his index finger toward his daughter ,who prompted grasped it with her tiny hand. Tadashi then looked up at Leiko and gave her a wide smirk."See I told you, you could do it."

Leiko just responded by rolling her eyes at him. "So, what do you want to call her?"

"Well we could go with a Japanese name, but her last name is already Japanese so how about something Korean?"

Leiko pondered for a minute and answered, "gijeog".

"Gijeog?"

"Yes it means 'miracle' in Korean."

"Sounds good to me." Tadashi then looked down at his daughter, Gijeog. "What do you think Gijeog?"

Gijeog didn't even look up she was preoccupied, playing with her father's finger.

"Well I think someone's already a daddy's girl. You want to hold her?", Tadashi readily replied, "Of course!"

Leiko then proceeded to hand Gijeog over to Tadashi. Gijeog looked up at her father and gave him a blank stare. Leiko began breathing in and out heavily, and her heart monitor was starting to rapidly increase in speed.

"Doctor the patient is going into shock!", one of the nurses announced. Tadashi grabbed Leiko's hand while still holding his baby. ,"Leiko!" Suddenly Leiko began to flat line. Tadashi grabbed a hold of Leiko's shoulder and began to shake her. "Leiko come on! You've got to snap out of it and wake up!"

The doctor spoke up to Tadashi,"Sir we are going to need you to step out of the room."

"B-but I can't just leave her!"

"Sir the best thing you can do for your wife right now is leave the room and let us try to help her". Tadashi reluctantly complied, "Ok".

One of the other nurse walked up to him, "I'll be take your baby now", she motioned toward the newborn.

"NO!..." Tadashi quickly pulled away, "I'm taking her outside with me...". The nurse reluctantly backed off and attended to Leiko.

Outside of the hospital room Tadashi could hear the doctor yell "clear", followed by the shock of a defibrillator. He was completely lost in another world_. This couldn't be happening, this can't be happening._ Leiko and Tadashi had tried so hard to have kids. After Tadashi survived the accident after Hiro's presentation, he was told there was little to no chance of him being able to have children. Leiko and Tadashi had almost entirely given up until that fateful day when Leiko woke up sick. Baymax had scanned her and said she had a great hormonal imbalance, she was pregnant.

Tadashi was brought of out his trance when he heard Gijeog start to cry. "Shush, shush, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright." Not even reassured be his own words he began, he looked at the hospital room's door and soon after the doctor walked out.

There was an unbearable moment of silenced between the two until the doctor finally decided to speak up, "I don't have an easy way to say this but...your wife Leiko Hamada, has passed." And with that the doctor walked over to Tadashi and patted his shoulder, "I'm so sorry we did all we could."

After the doctor said Leiko had passed nothing else in his mind even registered. His mind was at a blank. He just stared down at his daughter, who was blissfully unaware of what was going on. For a moment he envied her, he wanted to drift off and pretend that none of this had happens, that he would walk through those doors and there would be Leiko lying on that hospital bed, calling him a nerd. Despite all of his efforts a single tear fell from his eye, down his cheek, and landed on Gijeog's blanket. Then the rest of the tears just overcame him and flowed through him like an ocean wave. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he couldn't deny it any longer.

_This can't be happening...right?_


End file.
